


His Edelgard

by rebelgirl_queenofmyworld



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Daydreaming, Experimental writing, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Those Who Slither In The Dark (Fire Emblem), Mild Gore, One Shot, POV Hubert von Vestra, Pre-Canon, kinda trippy?, not really mentioned but heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld/pseuds/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld
Summary: Edelgard has been missing for about a week now, but Hubert could swear that she's still with him.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	His Edelgard

“Would you like some tea, Hubert?”

Edelgard, his Edelgard, poured the hot tea into two crisp white teacups. Hubert picked his up. Bergamot, they both liked that tea. He carefully ran his finger over the soft eggshell texture of his cup. It felt so real.

He watched as Edelgard rearranged the tea cakes in front of them. Her ashy brown hair was pinned behind her ear. She sensed his stare and looked over at him, her lilac eyes meeting his.

Their color was just slightly different, barely noticeable, but glaring now. Her eyes were too purple, warmer in tone than he thought they were. He watched as her skin blurred as she moved around. Her usual humming sounded tinny.

This wasn’t right, was it? He reached to grasp the green grass beneath them, but only felt the tablecloth in the Vestra dining room.

In one blink, it was all gone. The idyllic scene had been washed over by dreary reality. A cold draft blew through the dining room. He shivered, not just because of the cold.

Lord Arundel and Edelgard disappeared a week ago. Hubert spent most of the past week thinking, rarely getting up to eat and bathe.

The meal in front of him was cold, was it breakfast, lunch, or dinner? He honestly didn’t know. Thick curtains covered the windows to keep in the heat, which kept out all the sunlight if there was any.

Silly rumors around their area were that the members of the noble house of Vestra were secretly bloodsucking vampires who fed on peasants at night. Hubert could honestly see it, with their cold hillside manor that kept nearly all light out. His father didn’t discourage it, the fear kept him in control.

Hubert pushed away from the table and hurried back to his room. He had no desire to eat anymore, not with Edelgard’s disappearance in his mind.

His room was meticulously clean. While some people neglected their living spaces when they were distraught, Hubert cleaned till his fingers bled.

It was meditative, and his clean, empty space gave him enough room for his current project.

He had a map of Fódlan spread out across the floor. Every possible sighting of Lord Arundel or Edelgard was marked with a red pin. There weren’t many, but a thin line snaking through the Empire into the Kingdom was slowly forming.

It was frigid in the forests the pins marked. He sat down, watching the pins wobble from his movement. His cold tea from earlier rippled in its cup. The Imperial princess topped it off.

Her skirt was pooled around her, barely touching the wooden floor of his bedroom. She started humming again, a tinny rendition of some hymn they had to learn. Her voice caught on the higher notes, and she coughed.

Hubert glanced up, making sure she was alright. He gasped at Edelgard’s pale face.

Her face was whiter than ever, marred by purple and red. Frostbite was chipping away at her nose and cheeks, slowly spreading a vicious black color across her face. He met her eyes. Her eyes were still bright, at least, flitting around the map with snowflakes on her lashes

Snowflakes covered her; he could feel the cold emanating from her as he sat just feet away. 

She stopped humming and reached to dust snowflakes off of the map. He scrambled back when he saw her frostbitten fingers, black with one or two already gnawed off by scavengers.

His back was against his bed, heart drumming rapidly. What if this was what they found? The Imperial princess’s corpse frozen in a snowbank? Her body eaten away by frostbite and vultures? He closed his eyes, trying to will this Edelgard away.

When he finally opened his eyes, Edelgard, his Edelgard was rearranging the tea cakes. She looked up at him with her pristine face as she passed a tea cake across the map to him.

Her fingers, very warm and very alive, brushed against his hand, which made his chest ache in a way he’d never really felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this or will I abandon this like I did with my other multi-chapter works?  
> Yes.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Baby Shoes by Bad Books so that's kind of the background music for this fic. It's just like,,, discordant and weird. I also just finished Crimson Flower (for the 3rd time) so I'm in an Edelgard/Hubert mood.


End file.
